mi primera vez junto a ti
by oly5-chan
Summary: sasuke conocera una manera algo extraña de celebrar su cumpleaños en compañia de sakura...feliz cumple sasuke kun...contiene lemon
1. Chapter 1

**hola bueno primero ke nada feliz cumpleaños a mi Sasuke kun...aaaaaaa...si ke si...lo amooooo...wiiiiiiiii...jeje...y pz komo iop tambien estoy cerka de mis 19 me decidi hacer st oneshot pra festejar el cumple de ambos...jijii...y bueno pz de pado les deseo un feliz cumple a todos los leo como nostros...jajaja...espero y les guste, es mi primer oneshot y creo ke lo hice algo larguito...es ke estoy acostumbrada a historia mas largas...pero ps = lo hice kon muxo kariño, espero y me dejen saber ke piensan de este oneshot asi ke x fitas dejen komentarios**

**la vdd cuando lo escribi...se me ocurrio idea tras idea y hasta me kedo ganas de hacerle conti...pero ps no se...jaja...kien sabe...ustedes ke dicen...?...me gustaria saber si les gustaria ke kontinuara la historia o la dejara como oneshot...bueno komo sea haganmelo saber...espero contar con su apoio**

* * *

Narrado por Naruto:

Hoy me encontraba bastante aburrido, no tenía nada que hacer los amargados de Neji y Gaara andaban con sus novias de compras, jaja, pueden creerlo de COMPRAS, jaja, bueno claro que al enterarme de su triste situación yo como buen amigo me había burlado de ellos, solo el ver sus caras cuando Ino y Tenten, casi se llevaron arrastrando a ese par, para ir de compras, el idiota de suiguetsu como todos los días se encontraba bajándose la calentura con su adorada novia, que envidia, mientras mi queridísima Hinata chan estaba en una reunión social con su familia, que fastidio y claro Sakura chan de aburrida preparándose para el examen de la universidad.

Volví a suspirar con pesadez, adoraba a sakura chan pero desde su rompimiento con el baka de sai se había vuelto bastante callada y retraída, dedicada única y exclusivamente a los estudios y extrañaba tanto a la sakura chan que reía por todo y era divertida.

De pronto sonó mi celular, lo mire de forma aburrida, ya casi me vencía el sueño y ahora esa cosa escandalosa, se atrevía interrumpir mi viaje por el país de los sueños, tantee el sofá en donde estaba recostado y lo tome para contestar sin si quiera ver quién era.

Dobe – murmuro una voz, seca y cortante, en seguida sonreí quien más podría ser aparte de "el"

Teme – chille entusiastamente

Hmp – claro olvidaba lo amargado de este

Teme que milagro que te acordaste de mi, hace siglos que no sé nada de ti – le reclame

Dobe siempre tienes que ser tan escandaloso – parecía más fastidiado de lo normal – estoy en el aeropuerto, acabo de llegar a konoha

TEME…! – grite más que emocionado – no lo puedo creer, hacía años que no venias, para ser exactos desde que te fuiste y de eso ya tiene 7 años…7 largos años teme y bien dime te quedaras, acaso por fin decidiste regresar – chille aun mas fuerte

Hmp dobe…bueno en realidad no, solo vine aquí por unos días – dijo serio

Pero porque, tenía la ilusión de que por fin decidieras volver, pero en fin, estas aquí por tu cumpleaños 19 verdad..? – dije malicioso, a sasuke no le gustaba celebrarlo.

Hmp, no vine porque mi madre me lo pidió, nada mas por eso, pero ya cállate de una vez y venme a recoger

Como..? – dije algo confundido – y porque yo…? – grite una vez que mi cerebro unió las ideas

Ya cállate dobe, me aburres, mejor apúrate y haz lo que te digo, te espero en 15 minutos en el aeropuerto – y sin decir más me colgó

pero en fin así es el teme, el es Sasuke Uchiha, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, crecimos juntos, hasta que se fue a vivir a suna con su tío Madara Uchiha, la verdad ese tipo me da escalofríos, siempre que lo iba a visitar en el verano, su tío me miraba feo, sasuke jamás regreso a konoha, a él siempre le molesto que sus padres demostraran mas interés en itachi, su hermano mayor, así que decidió irse cuando su tío se lo ofreció, y eso fue cuando teníamos 12 años, desde ahí nuestros caminos se separaron, mas nuestros lazos nunca se rompieron, aunque el alegara que sí.

Entre a una nueva escuela, al principio estaba solo, nadie se me acercaba, pero luego una niña alegre y soñadora, se hizo mi mejor amiga, su nombre Sakura, luego comenzaron a venir mas a amigos Neji y su novia Tenten, Gaara e Ino y Suiguetsu y Karin, claro todos ellos, pero ninguno como el teme.

Narrado por sasuke

Fue un fastidio para mi el haber regresado a konoha, sinceramente no le veía el caso, estaba perfectamente en suna estudiando leyes, había terminado mi primer año con las mejores notas, como siempre y mi madre me pidió que pasara unos días aquí, mientras duraban las vacaciones de verano, con ellas incluido mi cumpleaños, no es que no quisiera a mi madre, pero ella tenia a itachi su hijo perfecto.

Desde que me mude a suna, muy pocas veces había visto a mis padres y a mi hermano, no tenían tiempo para irme a ver, siempre era itachi y bueno yo sinceramente tampoco hacia mucho por esforzarme en venir a verlos, incluso veía mas al dobe, el me iba a ver cada verano sin falta desde hace 7 años, excepto este, ya que ahora estaba aquí.

Claro tampoco les daría todo el gusto a mis padres, ya que había decidido quedarme en el departamento del dobe, no se lo había comentado, pero conociéndole no le molestaría y mañana 23 de julio valla fastidio, era nada mas y nada menos que mi cumpleaños, nunca me agrado esa fecha y este año menos, no haría nada, tal como todos los años.

Suspire y por fin divise una cabellera rubia, a lo lejos corriendo hacia mi y sonriendo como un idiota…traducción "el dobe"

Teme – se tiro para abrazarme, a lo que yo solo me hice un lado – amargado, jaja, que alegría todavía no puedo creer que estés aquí de veras – dijo alegremente.

Hmp, vamos tengo sueño – dije sin ánimo y como no, si eran casi las 10 de la noche, nunca dormía temprano, pero el viaje me había dejado cansado y no tenía nada de ganas de hacer nada.

Oh..! teme no seas amargado en una horas será oficialmente tu cumpleaños – chillo mi amigo a lo cual yo le dirigí una mirada de fastidio – mmm – se froto la barbilla como si pensara y viniendo de él la verdad me asustaba, lo conocía y demasiado para mi gusto – ya se…de veras – chillo alegremente – te daré el mejor regalo de tu vida, ten mis llaves y ve a mi departamento, llegare antes de las 12 lo prometo – grito ya alejándose de mí, sabía que de lo que planeaba no iba a salir bien librado, nunca lo hacía cuando se trataba del dobe.

Ahora me debatía entre irme a su departamento o a un hotel, para huir del fastidioso de mi amigo, pero que va, ya vería como evitar sus planes malévolos, ahora solo quería una ducha y una cama y no saber mas, así que me dirigí a su departamento.

Narrado por Naruto:

Se me había ocurrido una idea genial, todo es que ella aceptara, porque si me decía que no, de plano no tenía un plan B.

Llegue lo más rápido posible y me pegue al timbre como loco, hasta que de pronto mi vista choco con unos ojos jades, viéndome con fastidio

Que es lo que quieres naruto – me lo dijo bastante cortante

Sakura chan, así no se saluda a tu amigo-casi hermano – me vio feo – sakura chan…yo este…ammm…veras…lo que pasa

Naruto ve al grano – dijo notoriamente fastidiada, con lo amargada que se había vuelto últimamente, ya casi le hacía competencia al teme

Bueno voy es que yo quiero que le hagas uno de esos especiales a un amigo – solté de uno

No – me corto la ilusión, pero tenía una arma bajo la mano

Vamos sakura chan, solo será un ratito y ya, además te prometo que no te arrepentirás, la mayoría de las mujeres morirían por estar con él teme, hasta querrás repetirlo – suplique

Ya te dije que no, además ni si quiera conozco a tu amigo y tu quieres que lo haga con él, no definitivamente no naruto

Vamos sakura chan, ya lo has hecho con neji, gaara, suiguetsu, sai y hasta conmigo…ándale si…? – puse cara de cachorro

Naruto – amenazo – con ustedes era diferente, hay confianza, a el no lo conozco

Bueno sakura chan, no quería llegar a estas alturas – me vio con miedo – pero si no lo haces, le mostrare a todo el mundo la foto que tengo de ti, cuando eras bebe y estas desnuda – me vio con mas horror – que dices…? – dije sonriente a sabiendas que aceptaría

Suspiro – espérame aquí, me voy a preparar – dicho esto cerró la puerta en mi cara y salió 15 minutos más tarde, bien teníamos tiempo, eran apenas las 11, todavía teníamos una hora – naruto – dijo mi nombre para llamar mi atención – esta será la última vez que te ayude en algo entiendes…? – yo asentí – después de esto me darás esa foto – amenazo y a mí no me quedo de otra que aceptar

Llegamos a mi departamento, abrí la puerta y todo estaba oscuro, de seguro el amargado del teme, ya se había dormido

Sakura, espérame aquí, ahora te traigo al teme – se sentó en el sofá y encendió la tele con una cara de notable fastidio.

Llegue al cuarto de huéspedes, que era en el que estaba sasuke y entre de golpe sin preguntar, el ya estaba dormido por lo cual se levanto de golpe y me vio con toda la ira acumulada.

Emmm teme, no me veas así – suplique – mira que yo como buen amigo te traje tu regalo, para que disfrutes – arqueo una ceja – de veras – una gota de sudor recorría mi nuca – anda apúrate, antes de que se aburra y se valla, mira que me costó traértela – me miro incrédulo – bueno yo me voy, está en la sala, regreso por la mañana, pórtate bien teme – dije moviendo mis cejas sugerentemente y él me lanzo una almohada que lamentablemente no puede esquivar

Narrado por Sasuke

No lo podía creer o es que acaso escuche mal, el dobe me había traído un regalo y eso era una mujer, bueno, ahora que lo pienso no me caería nada mal quitarme el estrés, solo espero que el dobe tenga buen gusto, para escoger a una que este buena, sin decir más me encamine a la sala, solo en bóxer, ya que solo con eso dormía, además sinceramente ropa no iba a necesitar, de hecho hasta el bóxer iba a salir sobrando, sonreí de lado.

Al llegar observe a una chica de extraños cabellos rosas largaos que llegaban hasta su cintura, vaya daba la impresión de ser bastante exótica, pero no la podía observar bien ya que estaba sentada y me daba la espalda, al parecer noto mi presencia porque en seguida se paro y voltio, al verme se sonrojo, típico, siempre causaba eso en las mujeres.

Pero al verla, fui yo quien más impresionado quede, vaya el dobe tenía un exquisito gusto, piel pálida no tanto como la mía, pero era pálida, el cuerpo bastante desarrollado y con excelentes proporciones, más de lo que podía pedir, y al llegar a su cara, se veía inocente, ja con todo lo que tenía planeado hacerle, toda esa inocencia iba a desaparecer, unos labios llamativos de color rosa y los ojos más hermosos que pude haber visto jamás, realmente era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida, cosa rara porque yo era muy especial en mis gustos.

Hola – salude – empezamos – una sonrisa traviesa salió de mis labios, a lo que ella me respondió aumentando su sonrojo y solo asintió con la cabeza

Donde está tu cuarto..? – pregunto tímidamente

Ven – extendí la mano y la encamine, a lo que seguramente sería una noche en extremo divertida, al llegar observe mi reloj, faltaba 10 para las 12, ya casi empezaba mi cumpleaños, pero bah a quien le importa, empezaría a festejar ya.

Una vez dentro del cuarto cerré la puerta con seguro y ella se tenso, pero antes de darle tiempo a quejarse, la tire a la cama y ella abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida, la verdad no le di mucha importancia y me le abalance como un salvaje, besándola con demanda, mientras ella aun me veía algo asustada.

Pare de golpe al verla así y me levante solo un poco, para que ella se relajara – que sucede..? voy muy rápido…? – pregunte curioso por su reacción

Que…que…que crees…que haces…? – me dijo empujándome

Acaso no es obvio – sonreí de medio lado, pero vi su cara de molestia y sin darme tiempo a responder me empujo con bastante fuerza y se levanto de la cama, encaminándose a la salida, pero logre reaccionar y la tome de la muñeca a lo que ella me vio aun más molesta – a dónde vas…? – dije molesto por arruinarme el momento

No sé quién te crees – me grito – ni por quien me tomas, pero yo no vine para acostarme contigo – lo mire incrédulo – por si no sabias venia a darte un masaje y hasta eso porque naruto me lo rogo – dijo tratándose de librar de mi agarre

Hmp, no sabía, el dobe no me explico y yo pensé que – me miro feo, arqueando una ceja, así que preferí guardarme el comentario – vamos no te enojes – sonreí falsamente – mejor haz a lo que venias vale..?' – dije inocente – además hoy es mi cumpleaños – voltea a ver el reloj 12:02 – hace dos minutos que empezó, prometo no tocarte – dije falsamente, era obvio que la iba a tocar, solo esperaría a que se descuidara – y que dices…?

Suspiro – bien, acuéstate boca abajo – yo solo asentí, se subió a la cama y se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre mi trasero, comenzando con un muy suave masaje sobre mi clavícula, se sentía realmente bien, suave pero con precisión, pronto sentí algo, no muy bueno para mí, me estaba excitando, ella tan quitada de la pena acariciándome toda la espalda y lo que yo digo con todas esas caricias y provocaciones, como me pedía que la tocara, gruñí y ella se tenso.

Cómo te llamas…? – dije tratando de desviar la atención de mi amiguito, pero ella no respondió – soy Sasuke Uchiha – me presente

Sakura Haruno – respondió con una voz bastante suave, la cual solo me éxito mas – y ya lo sabía – gire un poco mi cabeza, solo para ver lo roja que estaba – digo es que naruto habla mucho sobre ti – dijo ladeando la cabeza, para que yo no la viera.

Hmp, así que soy famoso – ella apretó mis caderas con sus piernas que estaban acomodadas, a cada parte de mi cuerpo y fue allí donde no aguante mas, me levante de golpe haciendo que ella se tambaleara y cuando estuvo a punto de caer, la sujete fuertemente de la cintura – dije que no te tocaría, pero eres demasiado tentación para mí – sin decir más la bese apasionadamente a lo que ella se quejo un poco al principio pero luego me correspondió, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sonreí de medio lado, sabía que ella también me deseaba aunque lo negara.

Comencé por recostarla sobre la cama y saboreaba toda su boca, mientras ella me correspondía de la misma manera, baje a su cuello y ella soltó un suspiro, comencé por abrirle la blusa, ella se tenso y me separo, me vio con esos hermosos ojos jades que me comenzaban a volver loco, en sus ojos pude ver la duda y desconcierto por lo que estábamos haciendo, así que pensé que lo mejor era olvidar esto, lo único malo es que ahora necesitaría un ducha fría, que digo fría, helada, era la mejor descripción, me levante con cuidado de donde estaba y ella me siguió con su mirada.

Sin si quiera darme tiempo de reaccionar me echo los bazos al cuello y tenía sus labios posados en los míos, había decidido pararla y ahora ella hacia esto, paso la lengua por mi labio inferior, y mi autocontrol se perdió, abrí la boca y reclame su lengua una y otra vez, ella era tan dulce que me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, tanto que ya estaba encima de ella. Comencé a acariciarla, sin creer aun que existiera semejante perfección, su piel era perfecta y suave, tenía las medidas perfectas y su sabor era tan dulce como el de una cereza.

Sonreí, hacia tiempo que no comía dulce, no era de lo mas aficionado a el, pero ahora era de lo mas delicioso, empecé a besarle el cuello mientras continuaba desabrochando los botones que había dejado pendientes, me separe para deshacerme de su blusa y su sujetador, nos observamos en silencio, como meditando, hasta que volví a besarla, pero esta vez posesivamente, no se que me pasaba, pero deseaba poseerla, mas que a cualquier mujer con la que había estado antes, mientras le acariciaba y besaba los senos, no aguante mas y baje una mano, esta se introdujo bajo su pantalón e incluso bajo sus bragas causando su sorpresa mas no me detuvo, al contrario me atrajo hacia ella y me beso con demanda, introduje 2 dedos en ella lo cual causo que gimiera y se abrazo fuertemente a mi, ya estaba lista, debido a que estaba bastante húmeda y sinceramente ya no podía aguantar mas, le bese la frente tiernamente y le quite lo que quedaba de ropa, junto con la mía.

Estas lista..? – pregunte a lo que ella asintió

La bese y me introduje en ella de golpe, pero me detuve al notar algo, o no…no podía ser, pero su grito de dolor y sus ojos llorosos me lo comprobaron, ella era virgen, la mire buscando una explicación.

Porque..? – pregunte confundido – porque no me lo dijiste antes…? – si me lo hubiera dicho, quizá pude haberlo evitado, no la verdad no habría podido, pero lo que si hubiera hecho, era ser mas suave con ella

Hice algo mal…? – me dijo tímidamente, su pregunta me sorprendió mucho, hacer algo mal, si estuvo perfecta, yo fui la bestia que entro en ella de golpe y sin consideración alguna

La mire con ternura y negué con la cabeza, volví a besarla suavemente, tratando de no incomodarla, lo menos que podía hacer era darle una buena primera vez no..? comencé con mis movimientos suaves, dentro de ella, hasta que vi que ella empezaba a gemir, pero ya no de dolor si no de placer, poco a poco los acelere mas y mas, me causaba una gran sensación el hacer esto, por fin llego el momento, ella llego primero que yo, dando un sonoro gemido, para ser exactos grito mi nombre, sonó tan bien en sus labios, lo dijo de manera ronca y pausada, por la dificultad para respirar, yo seguí con unas cuantas embestidas mas y también llegue, cansado por nuestro acto, caí sobre ella, ocasionando que ella se removiera un poco debajo de mi para acomodarse y comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos con ternura.

Porque yo…? – me atreví a preguntar, pero ella no respondió – te sientes bien…? Te hice daño…? – la verdad nunca había estado con ninguna virgen y no sabía si había sido demasiado brusco y la había lastimado

No, es que – me iba a decir algo, pero al parecer se arrepintió, se removió debajo mío, indicándome que se quería parar, me hice a un lado y salí de ella, lo cual le causo un suspiro, cuando me coloque a su lado, sakura se levanto y tomo una de las sabanas que estaban revueltas sobre mi cama, me vio con tristeza y con arrepentimiento, acaso se había arrepentido de lo que paso – feliz cumpleaños – me susurro mientras se levantaba envuelta en la sabana y comenzó a recoger su ropa.

Ven – la llame y ella sin voltear a verme negó con la cabeza, nunca había sido un hombre con mucha paciencia y esta ya había llegado a mi limite – que te pasa…? Si te arrepientes, entonces porque lo hiciste…? Yo no te obligue – dije ya cabreado

No me arrepiento – dijo temblando – después de todo es solo sexo – se notaba que quería llorar – la virginidad no significa nada, solo es…ya no importa – termino de recoger su ropa y se dirigía al baño, pero yo se lo impedí, al sentir mi mano sobre su cintura, atrayéndola hacia a mi me vio asustada

Tranquila – susurre y le acaricie la mejilla, ella cerro sus ojos ante mi contacto, era obvio que algo le pasaba y por una extraña razón quería saber que era – dime porque dices eso…? Es obvio que no piensas así, puesto que si eso fuera cierto, hace tiempo que ya no serias virgen – ella abrió los ojos y me abrazo con fuerza – anda dímelo, puedes confiar en mí – ella suspiro y asintió

Veras, yo tenía un novio al que realmente amaba y mucho – sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas – me enamore de él en poco tiempo, en realidad tuvimos un noviazgo muy corto, solo un mes – lo ultimo me lo dijo con ironía – el termino conmigo porque yo no quise tener relaciones con el – comenzó a sollozar – el nunca me comprendió, el decía que la virginidad eran solo palabras y no importaba, pero aun así yo me reusé, quería entregarme cuando me sintiera lista, cuando sintiera que era por amor y no por necesidad – se abrazo a mi – al final se canso de esperarme y me dejo, nunca me amo

Ya veo, pero no entiendo porque yo…? y no me salgas con que es porque me amas y estabas lista o esas cosas – dije meditando todo lo que me había dicho

Porque después de sai, nunca hubo otro, ya no me quería enamorar y si la virginidad no es importante pues que mas daba perderla, no me importaba con quien – se quedo callada

Y aparecí yo – dije irónico, ella asintió y yo solo suspire – bien ya no importa, ahora dime te arrepientes..? y contéstame con sinceridad – dije observándola con detenimiento

No me arrepiento, de hecho gracias – me sonrió dulcemente y me dio un corto beso

Porque…? – dije confundido

Porque te portaste muy bien conmigo y nunca lo olvidare, fue un momento perfecto y ahora gracias a ti, se que la primera vez si es importante y que es algo que jamás olvidare, como jamás te olvidare a ti Sasuke Uchiha – me volvió a sonreír, yo simplemente le devolví la sonrisa y la encamine a la cama, ella me vio confundida, pero no se resistió

Tranquila solo quiero conocerte – ella asintió y se recostó junto a mí, incluso dejo que la abrazara y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, que importaba si estábamos desnudos, lo único que nos importaba era la comodidad que nos rodeaba.

Platicamos por mucho rato, me conto mas sobre el idiota que tuvo de novio y que no supo aprovechar a la gran mujer que ahora yo tenía en mi cama, junto a mí y abrazándome, yo por mi parte le conté varias cosas personales e incluso le conté el porque me había ido de konoha y ella escucho atenta y me apoyo.

No me di cuenta di de cuando fue que me quede dormido, solo recordaba la gran paz que esa chica traía hacia a mí, cuando desperté ella ya no estaba, la busque por la casa del dobe, pero ni sus rastros, inclusive le pregunte a naruto por ella, a lo que el me respondió que se había ido de vacaciones con una de sus amigas y yo tenía que regresar a suna, me resigne a no volverla a ver.

Así pasaron mis días en konoha y regrese a suna, pero jamás olvidaría mi cumpleaños 19, el día que conocí a Sakura Haruno, el día que por primera vez me enamore y la primera vez que hice el amor y no solo tuve sexo.

Ahora estaba en la universidad recordando aquella noche, en la que ella cambio mi vida, con el único recuerdo que tenía de ella, una cadenita con un dije en forma de "S" que dejo sobre una hoja de papel donde decía FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SASUKE KUN…Y GRACIAS POR LA MEJOR NOCHE DE MI VIDA Y POR ENSEÑARME QUE SE PUEDE AMAR A UNA PERSONA DE MUCHAS MAS FORMAS A LA VEZ

Y así es como yo Sasuke Uchiha una persona fría y sin sentimientos, termino enamorado de una chica de cabello rosa y hermosos ojos jades, no entendí del todo sus palabras, no entendí si ella me dijo que me quería o si solo loa había ayudado aclarar sus sentimientos, pero en definitiva ella me mostro los míos y espero el día en que Sakura Haruno se vuelva a cruzar en mi camino.

Otra cosa que aprendí de ella es que siempre hay que disfrutar los cumpleaños ya que nuca sabes que sorpresas te puede dar la vida, a mi me dio la mas grande del mundo el AMOR….

* * *

**bueno cuidence y de nuevo FELIZ CUMPLE SASUKE KUN...!**

**cuidence y comenten siii...! :D**

**bezos...y si tienen tiempo pasence x mis otras historias...EL AMOR..."UNA VERDADERA MOLESTIA"...SENTIMIENTOS PERDIDOS...!...QUIERO VOLVER A SONREIR...!**

**aioooooz**


	2. Chapter 2

hooooooooooola

este era un oneshot origialemente, pero muxos me pidieron ek lo kontinuara y pz aki sta la konti, la idea era dedikada a al kumple de sasuke y pz ahora me ntor el espiritu navideño jaja

espero y les guste y me dejen lindos komentarios, la historia sera cortita

en kuanto a mis otras historias las kontinuare, aun no se bn kuando xq ia ksi voa a entrar a clases no me dieron muchas vacaciones y ademas me dejaron mucha tarea, x eso tampo e subiedo continuacion, xq la universidad me absorve x completo espero y me diskulpen

tratare de actualizar los mas pronto posible la del amor...una verdader molestia, xq iop creo ke ia es justo = y mañana la subo

disfruten el capi y x favor si no es mucha molestia dejenme un comentario, me gustaria saber ke opinan

* * *

Narrado por sasuke

Habían pasado ya 7 años desde la última vez que la vi, bueno en realidad la primera y única vez que la vi, después de los sucedido esa noche le pregunte al dobe algunas veces más por ella, luego el me dijo que había decidido regresar con el idiota de su ex novio, después de eso ya no seguí insistiendo, al principio estaba molesto, por que una mujer tan maravillosa como ella podía estar con ese imbécil, pero en fin ella lo decidió así, que podía hacer.

Poco después me entere que se embarazo y no supe mas de ella, fue mejor así, no quise preguntar mas, solo me hacía daño, porque en realidad la quería, deseaba con todas mi fuerzas que fuera mía, pero eso fue otro sueño mas.

Pasaron los años y conocí a una chica no era ni la mitad de bella que sakura, pero aprendí a convivir con ella, no me fastidiaba como las demás y creo que fue de las pocas con las que pude mantener una relación, ya que ella no exigía mas de lo que yo podía darle, su nombre amy, morena, con el cabello hasta la cintura, ojos azul cielo, buen cuerpo y bastante deseable.

Ella al igual que yo termino la carrera de leyes y tenemos 4 años trabajando en nuestro propio despacho y aunque aun es pequeño, ha sido un gran éxito, no quise involucrarme con mi familia, así que los deje de lado como siempre, las empresas Uchiha eran dirigidas por itachi quien se había casado ya hace 6 años y tiene a la pequeña Akane que es la copia exacta de Konan, la esposa de mi hermano.

Después de un poco mas de seis años de relación con Amy por fin le propuse matrimonio, no la amo es verdad, tan poco he podido olvidarme de sakura, pero sé que es lo mejor, amy es comprensiva y cariñosa, estoy segura de que será una buena esposa y madre.

Este año iría a konoha a pasar las fechas navideñas junto con el dobe, su esposa y su pequeña hija, sería una buena navidad, después de eso regresaría a suna para casarme.

Amor en serio tu amigo no se molestara porque yo llegue…?' – me pregunto amy, yo solo negué con la cabeza, así continuamos con el vuelo, ella sabía que yo o era una persona de muchas palabras y respetaba eso.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y nos dirigimos a la nueva casa del dobe, al llegar nos abrió la puerta una peliazul de ojos grises.

Hola soy sasuke uchiha, se encuentra naruto – dije bastante serio

Hola si adelante, soy Hinata su esposa – sonrió tímidamente, era la primera vez que la veía, ya que no había venido a su boda, lo de sakura estaba demasiado reciente, como para soportar verla con ese idiota, así que decidí no asistir.

Me guio hasta el jardín donde vi al dobe jugando con una pequeña niña rubia y de ojos azules, su hija seguramente.

Teme…! – chillo como siempre – hmp dobe – dije de lo mas monótono – amargado…jeje que bueno que has llegado, vamos te llevare a tu habitación – de pronto se detuvo y observo a mi novia

Su nombre es amy, mi futura esposa – el dobe solo estrecho su mano y la saludo muy serio, raro en el, pero preferí no darle mucha importancia

La tarde paso de lo más aburrida y cuando dieron las 5 de la tarde tocaron a la puerta, yo aburrido me levante con poco animo hacia la puerta, cuando la abrí vi a una rubia y a un pelirrojo que en mi vida había visto, la rubia llevaba un gran panza que la hacía ver como pelota y cuando baje mi vista, vi a una pequeña de cabello negro azulado y ojos verdes, dirán que estoy loco, pero por un instante llegue a creer que tenía un parecido con mi madre, de verdad que el frio de estas épocas me aturdía.

Levante la mirada y la rubia me veía muy sorprendida y el pelirrojo me dirigía una mirada fría, pero se notaba que me estaba estudiando

No puede ser – susurro la rubia – el – pero cayó cuando el pelirrojo hablo – ino será mejor que busquemos a naruto – ella solo asintió y se dirigió hacia mi – esta naruto – dijo nerviosa, yo asentí y les deje la puerta libre para que pasaran, ellos entraron y se perdieron por el pasillo, suspire y volví a mi anterior sitio, el sofá frente a la tele.

Estaba aburrido, de verdad mi ocio era demasiado, sentí algo jugar con mi cabello, a lo que reaccione rápidamente y me levante de mi lugar para observar a la pequeña pelinegra a mi lado, sonriéndome traviesamente.

Hola – dije amablemente – cómo te llamas..? – pregunte ella sonrió cálidamente – kikyo y tu…? – me responio y fue su turno de preguntar mi nombre - sasuke – sonreí esa niña me caía bien

Oh sasuke que tierno – la pequeña y yo giramos en dirección de donde la voz provenía y pude observar a amy con ojos soñadores – te imaginas cuando tengamos a nuestros hijos, te veras muy lindo como padre – menciono acercándose hacia mi – es más me la imagino muy parecida a ella – señalo a la pequeña – no me hagas caso pero se parece a ti – soltó una pequeña risa – ya estoy alucinando, es que tengo tantos deseos de casarme ya y comenzar a formar una familia, que ya hasta imagino cosas – yo solo asentí y volví a ver a la pequeña que tenia la mirada fija en mi – te imaginas a nuestros hijos piel pálida, cabello negro, así como la pequeña – acaricio sus cabellos y ella puso cara de molestia, me causo mucha gracia – solo que en lugar de esos ojos verdes, serán azules, si en definitiva nuestros hijos será hermosos.

Basta amy – calle a mi novia al ver que la pequeña agacho la mirada – que pasa…? – pregunte levantando su pequeña carita, con mi mano – no te gustan mis ojos verdad…? - Dijo inocentemente la pequeña, yo la observe con gran ternura – claro que si, son hermosos – le sonreí cálidamente, esa niña hacia que me sintiera extraño

Ella sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla – sasuke, quieres jugar conmigo…? – yo asentí – a que quieres jugar...? – pregunte – futbooooool – grito emocionada

Salimos al patio a jugar y amy tras nosotros, ella solo observaba mientras yo jugaba con la pequeña.

Narrado por sakura

Ya se me había hecho tarde, tenía que pasar a recoger a kikyo a casa e ino y gaara y a daisuke a la case de neji y tenten, ellos irían a la casa de naruto, todo se me había juntado, la cena navideña, los juguetes de los niños, la ropa, entre otras cosas.

Hable a la casa de ino, pero nadie me contestaba, de seguro ya se habían ido a la casa de naruto, este año el organizo la cena navideña, pero yo no quería ir, ya estaba cansada de que me presentaran a cuanto galán se les cruzara y tenía la impresión que este año no sería la excepción, todos los años en cualquier cumpleaños y cenas navideñas hacían lo mismo, sé que mis amigos no lo hacían a mal, pero tanto hinata, ino, tenten y Karin decían que ya era tiempo de que rehiciera mi vida y yo simplemente no quería, para que me sentía muy bien soltera y con mis dos pequeños.

Después de lo de sasuke regrese con sai, pero todo salió mal, el siguió siendo el mismo patán de siempre, jamás olvide al hombre que me hizo mujer y me dejo el mejor regalo de mi vida, a mis pequeños, que aunque al principio fue difícil sacarlos adelante, después llenaron mi vida por completo y me ayudaron al no caer en depresión cuando me entere de que sasuke ya tenía a quien querer.

Al principio cuando él se fue, pensé que sería lo mejor, trate de olvidarlo, por eso cuando sai me propuso regresar con él, no lo dude ni un segundo, por fin consiguió lo que quería acostarse conmigo, luego se fue sin más, pero en la única noche que estuve con sai no sentí ni la mitad, de lo que sentí con sasuke, el si sabia como enloquecer a una mujer.

Al mes me entere de que estaba embarazada, me aterre al pensar que era podría ser de sai, fui irresponsable ya que en ninguna de las dos ocasiones que había tenido intimidad me había cuidado, pero también estaba la posibilidad que fuera de sasuke, no lo sabía con exactitud, ya que las fechas en la que tuve intimidad con sai, fue muy cercana a la de sasuke, tan solo tres días después.

Estuve aterrada durante todo mi embarazo, que iba a ser si eran de sai, no quería ni pensar, por otra parte estaba sasuke, como se lo diría, por eso no fui capaz de hablarle en todo ese tiempo, espere a que mis bebes nacieran y cuando los vi, no tuve más duda, supe enseguida que eran de sasuke.

Como no darse cuenta de ello, eran idénticos a él, a pesar de ser tan pequeñitos, se podía ver a simple vista su parecido, cuando estaba dispuesta a decírselo me entere que el ya tenía una relación, mi mundo se cayó en ese momento, pero que mas podía hacer, tenía que ser fuerte por mis pequeños, todo mundo creyó que eran de sai, por suerte sai era pálido y de cabello negro y guardaba cierto parecido con sasuke, aparte de que nadie sabía de la existencia de mi pelinegro, ni siquiera les conté de lo que paso con él, así que nadie me contradijo, hasta que naruto los vio, el si se dio cuenta y alego que tenía que decirle, pero yo se lo prohibí y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar mi decisión.

Solo me dijo que esperaba que lo que estaba haciendo fuera lo correcto, pero jamás dejo de apoyarme.

En fin este año solo seriamos los niños y yo, iría por mi pequeña kikyo y por mi bebe daisuke, neji y tenten me dijeron que los alcanzara a la casa de naruto, para que no diera tanta vuelta.

A kikyo le encantaba estar con ino y gaara, mientras que a daisuke con neji y tenten y era por eso que los deje separados, para poder hacer mis compras.

Narra sasuke

El timbre volvió a sonar, suspire con fastidio a cuantos había invitado el dobe para la cena de navidad, me asome por la puerta y vi a un hombre de cabello largo amarrado con una cola y ojos grises, junto a una castaña de ojos chocolates, dos niños uno de cabellos castaño y ojos chocolates y un pequeño pelinegro y ojos verdes, no lo pude observar con detalle ya que corrió hacia la concina.

Me acerque a saludar y las castaña tuvo la misma reacción que la rubia, me vio muy sorprendida y cuando su esposo lo noto, la jalo hacia la cocina, no tenia ni idea de que le pasaba a esta gente.

Regrese al jardín junto a amy y a kikyo y estas platicaban, bueno amy hablaba y kikyo parecía aburrida, me acerque a ellas, y le dije a amy que la cuidara, mientras yo iba a la cocina, nunca había sido curioso, pero es que ya eran demasiadas cosas para una tarde.

Pero naruto – escuche la voz de una mujer, cuando me acercaba a la puerta – no entiéndelo ino, no, nos corresponde, es ella quien debe decírselo – esa era la voz del dobe – aun así no entiendo porque no se lo dijo antes, además porque nos engaño a todos – dijo mas histérica la mujer llamada ino

Suficiente ino, no te alteres, no le hace bien al bebe – escuche a otro hombre – además si ella no, nos dijo, fue por el bienestar de sus hijos, compréndela – volvia a hablar aquel hombre - pero gaara – reprocho la mujer – ino, ya por favor - suspiro exasperado – está bien – dijo derrotada

Y ahora que haremos….? – hablo otro hombre – ella no tarda en venir y me imagino que no lo querrá ver – dijo suspirando – no lo se neji – el dobe sonaba afligido, en definitiva ya no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, cuando me decidí por entrar, escuche un llanto proveniente del jardín, en seguida me dirigí hacia allí.

Al llegar vi a kikyo llorando y a amy discutiendo con un pequeño, me acerque rápidamente y abrace a la pequeña, ella se calmo enseguida atrayendo la atención de amy

Sasuke uchiha, me puedes explicar que significa esto…? – dijo completamente furiosa señalado al niño, con el que anteriormente discutía, al verlo me quede helado, ese niño era idéntico a mí, pero con unos ojos verdes que me veían también asombrados – y bien…? – dijo mi novia impaciente

Salí de mi trance y le devolví la mirada a mi novia – porque lloraba kikyo...? – ignore mi parecido con el niño, luego lo resolvería – no me cambies el tema uchiha y contesta – me dijo al borde del llanto – que quieres que te conteste…? No sé de qué me estás hablando…? – dije ya cabreado

Como que no sabes este mocoso es idéntico a ti, ahora entiendo porque la mocosa esa se parece a ti sasuke, claro si son tus hijos – yo abrí los ojos por la impresión – creo que se te olvido mencionar el pequeño detalle de que tenias hijos – dijo ya llorando

No sabía que decir, también estaba asombrado, pero era cierto el niño era idéntico a mí y a kikyo le había visto un parecido con mi madre y según todo el mundo decia que yo era identico a mi madre, pero no podía ser, según yo no tenía hijos y mucho menos en konoha, no me había metido con nadie después de lo de sakura…sakura, en ese momento mi cabeza proceso y uní todo, la cara de esas mujeres al verme, la conversación tan extraña que mantenía el dobe con sus amigos y el parecido de esos niños conmigo, la respuesta era ella…sakura

Salí de mis pasamientos y vi amy llorando, kikyo apunto de volver a llorar y a mi mini copia viéndome con el ceño fruncido – amy porque estaba llorando kikyo...? – pregunte muy molesto, aunque no estaba seguro de que ella fuera mi hija, me ponía furioso el hecho de que algo a alguien la hiciera llorar – no me vas a contestar…? – dije fríamente

Amy me miro con odio – antes contéstame tu…! – grito histérica, pero yo ni me moví – habla…!

El niño que había estado observándome y muy callado por fin hablo – esta mujer dijo que mi madre era una zorra – dijo muy enojado, y yo voltie a ver muy molesto a amy que seguía llorando – y a mi hermana le dijo que era una mocosa y que no iba a permitir que ni mi madre o nosotros te alejáramos de ella

Eso no es cierto – grito mi novia – están mintiendo, entonces…? – le pregunte yo a amy y ella asintió

Suspire pesadamente y escuche que se acercaban al jardín – pero que pasa…? – pregunto hinata, detrás de ella venían todos los demás amigos del dobe – sasuke que son todos los gritos , se escuchan has… - se quedo callado viendo al niño

Naruto tienes algo que decirme – dije tenso – no sasuke – me dijo encogiéndose de hombros – como que no, explícame – exigí – si quieres aclarar tus dudas, pregúntaselo a ella, yo no te diré nada

Respire hondo, era obvio que ninguno de ellos me diría nada y por lo tanto tampoco podía responder las dudas de amy, pase olímpicamente de ella, con kikyo en brazos y me acerque al niño, me agache a su altura – hola – le dije amablemente

No hubo respuesta – mi nombre es sasuke y el tuyo – el me miro, pero seguió sin contéstame, todo esto sucedía bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes y era muy molesto.

Su nombre es daisuke y es mi hermano – dijo sonriendo kikyo – mal educado – le dijo a su hermano y este solo se encogió de hombros – no le hagas caso sasuke, es un mal educado – me dio un beso en la mejilla – gracias – me dijo y me volvió a sonreír.

Hola a todo el mundo…! – escuche gritar, esa voz la reconocería donde fuera – hay alguien…! – volvió a gritar.

Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaa…! – gritaron los dos pequeños que tenia, daisuke salió corriendo y kikyo se removió en mi brazos para que la bajara, al hacerlo siguió el camino de su hermano.

Tranquilamente me dirigí al mismo lugar de los niños.

Sasuke – me llamo mi novia – espérame aquí amy, tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos – seguí mi camino y ella no me siguió, al pasar a lado de todos, les hable fríamente – no se metan – amenace, el dobe iba a pelear, pero escuche a hinata, decirle que era lo mejor.

Seguí a paso decidido y a lo lejos distinguí a una esbelta figura abrazando a los dos pequeños y les sonreía muy felizmente, seguía igual de hermosa, el cabellos un poco más corto, no mucho realmente, pero se le veía diferente, su figura estaba más desarrollada, y esos ojos seguían siendo los más hermosos que había visto.

Sakura – no quería interrumpir la escena pero ya era tiempo de que me aclararan mis dudas, ella levanto la mirada en seguida y me vio asustada – sasuke – susurro

Tenemos que hablar – dije molesto, ella solo asintió – niños vayan con su tío naruto – ellos enseguida asintieron y salieron corriendo

Sasuke yo – la interrumpí – cállate…! – grite enojado - como es posible que jamás me lo dijeras, te das cuenta de lo que ocasionaste, soy padre de dos niños y durante todos este tiempo lo ignore – ella comenzó a llorar

Sasuke tu no entiendes, cuando iba a decírtelo tu ya estabas con alguien más, no quería arruinar tu felicidad

Aun así esa no es escusa, tenía derecho a saber que tenia dos hijos…!

Perdóname sasuke – se intento acercar a mí, pero yo no la deje

No sakura me pides demasiado, no es algo tan fácil decir lo siento, entiende me ocultaste algo muy importante para mí, como sea ya no importa – le dije ya más calmado, había tomado una decisión

A que te refieres…? – pregunto confusa

Los niños se irán conmigo - ella abrió sus hermosos ojos y se llenaron aun mas de lagrimas – desde hoy los niños vivirán conmigo

Tu no puedes...! – me grito

Oh sí que puedo, recuerdas que soy abogado y conozco las leyes a la perfección – me acerque a ella, la tome de la cintura y la acerque a mi – y tu amor mío, cometiste muchos errores, es momento de que pagues por ellos – le susurre al oído

Sasuke por favor no me los quites – dijo abrazándome – no puedes quitármelos, por favor no me quites a las únicas dos razones por las que vivo

La solté en seguida – tu me los quitaste antes sakura, date cuenta, me perdí de su nacimiento, de sus primeros pasos, de sus primeras palabras, de todoooooo…! – estaba molesto, muy molesto

Sasuke por favor – rogo

Olvídalo sakura, ya tome mi decisión – comence a caminar de vuelta al jardín, la escuche llorar, me dolía verla así, pero más me dolía lo que me había hecho, no podía dejar a amy para estar con ella, pero tampoco podía dejar a mis hijos, ya me había perdido de mucho de sus vidas y no estaba dispuesto a seguir haciéndolo.

* * *

nos vemos hasta el siguiente

cuidence

aiooooooooooooooooooooooooos


End file.
